We are continuing our study of receptor mediated endocytosis by the coated pit regions of cellular membranes. We have isolated coated vesicles from bovine brains and extracted the protein responsible for the coat. It is supposed that the protein coat may control the size of the vesicle and regulate the formation of coated vesicles from coated pits during endocytosis.